


The Fluffy Chronicles

by JessiDWalton, lion_62



Series: Alpha/Omega - Maylor [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, Alpha!John, Brian is sick, Cold, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffyfest, Harold is adorable, I suck a tags, Jess is way better at them than I am, Kids, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Freddie, Omega!Roger, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pillow Fight, Short One Shot, Sick Fic, Teasing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Thunderstorms, ass grabbing, baby blanket, more tags to come, night time, roger is preg, scared, sharing a bed with kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: A ton of fluffy one shots. Some will be long, some will be short. A few might be over a couple of chapters. Some stories will be written by JessiDWalton, some will be by lion_62, and some might be us working together like everything else in the series. These stories do not follow a time line, they will be all over the place (Before getting together, before bonding, after bonding, after family etc etc). We will try our best to let you all know where each story fits in the time line, but more likely than not they could be anywhere you choose them to be.





	1. Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Im a slut for comments 
> 
> ~Lion_62

Brian woke to the sound of a whimper. His eyes opened slowly to the dark room, not even the street light shining through the window. Brian lifted his head to see the curtains shut, drawn close to keep out the morning sun when it would raise. The alpha looked to his left where a form lay, covered nearly to its head in blankets. 

 

Brian reached out and touched the form, only to find it shaking softly. The man reached under the blankets to feel freezing skin, the body shivering. 

 

“Roger.” Brain gasped. He quickly moved the blankets and scooted towards the cold omega man. He wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and pulled him flush against his chest. The omega let out a whimper in his sleep before nuzzling back into the warm body behind him. Brian moved his hands up and down the bare chest, trying to create friction to warm the cold body. 

 

“ _ Br-Bri… col’ _ .” The omega mumbled in his sleep, he tried to move closer to the alphas natural body heat. 

 

“I know, my love, I know.” Brian soothed, he wrapped the blanket around the omega tighter while still trying to warm him with his hands. Rogers feet moved back and touched the alphas shin, his toes were like ice, it caused the man to hiss in surprise. He moved his leg so it was over the omegas freezing toes. 

 

Finally Brian could feel Roger begin to warm. He began to stop shivering, but he rolled over so his face was pressed into his alphas neck. Brian moved his arm so it was under the omegas head, his fingers tangling in the blond hair. Brian quickly fell back asleep, the omega warm in his hold. 

 

~~~

 

The alpha awoke once again to a sound coming from the omega, but this time it was a deep yawn. Brian looked down at the omega who cuddled closer to him, eyes still very sleepy. 

 

“Good morning, my love.” Brian hummed, leaning down to kiss the bed head. Roger just made a small noise in the back of this throat. Brian loved when Roger was like this, just awake and cuddly, only making the smallest of sounds but a happy smile on his face. His scent was strong from a night of being in one place, but it was mixed with Brian’s, making the inner alpha in him very happy. 

 

The alpha looked down at the omega, he lifted his hand to his chin making Roger look at him. With a sleepy smile Roger leaned up for kiss, just the softest press of lips that made Brian’s heart melt with love. The alpha rubbed his nose against the omegas before letting their foreheads press together gently. 

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Roger with a small smile, his eyes closed in bliss. Brian was just starting to let his own eyes close after studying the omegas face, when Roger let out a loud sneeze. 

 

Brian was not expecting such a loud sound and nearly jumped out of his skin. Though his skin was still attached, he did end up on the ground on his back, his hand over his heart. It took him a moment to calm down, finally realizing what had happened. He looked up to see just Rogers eyes peeking over the side of the mattress down at him. The blue shinned with humor, the edges of his eyes crinkling adorably. 

 

“Don’t you da-” Brian began, his finger pointed up at his omega. But it was too late, Roger burst into giggles that were high pitched. He rolled back onto the bed, his laughter going from giggle to full belly laugh. Brian stood and grabbed his pillow, swinging it down to hit the omega. This only made Roger laugh more. The omega tried pulling the pillow away from his alpha, but Brian snatched it back, bringing it back down onto the omegas face. The alpha was now laughing as well, climbing onto the bed with is giggling mate. 

 

“I said-” Brian brought the pillow down again. “ _ Don't _ .” He laughed dropping the pillow to the side so he could flop down onto the omega. Rogers laughter had died down, he now smiled happily up at the alpha. They shared a few small kisses, but the guitarist soon pulled away. He grabbed the smaller man and lifted him over his shoulder, Rogers face at his back. 

 

“Hey! Put me down!” The man whined as he was carried. When Brian gave a quick smack at his butt the omega pinched the alphas hard. 

 

“Oi! Do you wanna be dropped?” Brian hissed when he nearly let Roger fall as his ass was grabbed. 

 

“It's not my fault you put me right at ass squeezing level.” The omega snickered. Brian rolled his eyes and carried Roger to the bathroom. He put the man back on his feet, kissing the short man as he stood. Once the omega was starting to get into the kiss, Brian grabbed his ass in both hands squeezing it hard, Roger yelped. 

 

“It's not my fault your ass is  _ so _ squeezable.” Brian snickered, kissing the omegas reply away. 


	2. Never Stop Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gets the flu, but its okay because his omega and their son are there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!!! Hope you all enjoy this tear jerking one shot!!!

The sound of little feet filled the air before a weight was pulling at the blankets and climbing onto the bed. 

 

“Daddy, Daddy!” The three year old giggled as he moved to straddle Brian. “Daddy wake up! Its Saturday so we get to go play!” The little high pitched voice of the boy yelled. The alpha let out a long groan before coughing so hard it rocked the whole bed. “Uh-oh papa, I sink daddy is sick.” Harold moved across the bed and to his bearer, who was five months pregnant with twins. “Papa.” Harold whined again as Brian began to cough harder.

 

Roger didn't want to move or even  _ think _ about getting up. His body was so sore and screaming at him as he tried to shift from his side. The movement causing a small  _ kick _ from his stomach. He grumbled softly, but could indeed feel that his lover was sick.

 

With a big sigh, he willed himself to peek an eye open and look over. Met by the two, big blue eyes staring at him curiously. The child knowing better than to crawl over his pregnant papa. Harold had been scolded by Brian in the early months to treat Roger with care.

 

The omega slowly sat up. Whining as he back let out a loud  _ crack _ , but letting a purr out as he felt a little less tense. He gazed down at his lovers form before getting up. With a fluid motion, he was able to swoop Harold into his arms. Huffing at the heavy child but carrying him to the bathroom. 

 

He needed to care for the child before anything, that was the one thing Brian and Roger agreed with at the beginning when they first had their child. Make sure his needs were met, he was fed first, always cared for  _ first _ before their own needs. 

 

So he handed the 3 year old a child toothbrush, at which he pouted. But brightened up as Roger grabbed his own toothbrush. Together they brushed their teeth together. Roger made funny noises and faces to keep Harold entertained and willing to continue. He made sure the child thoroughly cleaned his teeth before he handed the child a brush and took the toothbrush away. 

 

Harold tried his best to brush his hair out by himself before Roger turned and knelt. Helping the brown, wavy hair untangle.

 

“There you are, handsome boy. Why don't you hurry and dress? A nice pair of shorts and a shirt will do fine.” He instructs. The toddler nods excitedly before running out of the bathroom.

 

Roger slowly made his way to the bed and sat down beside his lovers form. He gently moved the thick, tangled hair from Brian's sweaty, hot face. He sighed softly before getting back up. From the bathroom he grabbed a rag and wet it with cold water, grabbed a thermometer, and a few different medicines before moving back to his spot on the bed.

 

He turned Brian's body so he was laying on his back before patting his face with the cool rag and laying it on his forehead. He stuck the thermometer in his mouth, the older man taking it under his tongue. Hazel eyes weakly opening and peeking at him.

 

“Lover. You look like hell…” Roger comments, staring at Brian's glazed eyes that were red and sunken. The rest of his face looked pale and clammy. The thermometer beeped and he took it from Brian's mouth. Tsking softly as he looked at the temp.

 

“Can you tell me if anything hurts? Stomach feel upset? Headache? Muscles sore? Any and everything so I can give you the proper medicine…” He says, looking over the different bottles in his lap.

 

“Jus-” Brian's voice sounds like nails against a chalkboard. “Just my throat and body aches. It's just a cold, I'll be fine.” Brian waved his hand and tried to sit up slowly, wincing as his head pounded. “You shouldn't be taking care of me, I should be taking care of you.” Brian muttered, but a cough quickly racked his body making him gag slightly. 

 

“I just need a shower and some ibuprofen.” Brian smiled falsely getting a glare from his husband. “My love, I'm fine I promise.”

 

“Bull shit.” Roger said simply. Pressing Brian back to the mattress. “Stay. If I come back in and you're up, I swear to god I'll-”

 

“Papa?” Harold's innocent voice came from the doorway. Roger narrowed his eyes at Briam as a warning like ‘ _ you'll know what I'll do. _ ’ before smiling and looking to the child. 

 

“Harold! You were able to dress yourself and how handsome you look!” He praised the 3 year old. “You're gonna help me take care of daddy today. It will be like a game. You see, when daddy coughs or is too hot, we have to cool him off and give him water. If he's cold, we cover him back up. We'll even have to feed him and make sure he rests.” Roger explains as Harold gazes at him with excitement. 

 

“Like… like a baby!” Harold exclaims, making Roger giggle.

 

“Kind of. Only everytime we touch daddy we should wash our hands so we don't get sick too. Right?” 

 

“Righ!” Harold nods determinedly.

 

Rover smiled and nodded right back to Harold. “Will you watch over daddy while I go get him some water?” He asks. The boy bounces and runs to the bed. Looking at Brian intently.

 

The omega laughed softly before looking at Brian with a smug look of ‘ _ I  _ **_dare_ ** _ you to try and get up _ ’.  He happily walked to the kitchen and filled a glass of water before walking back to the bedroom. Eyes winding as Harold was snugly sat on top of Brian. 

 

“He tried to sit up but I stopped him!!!” Harold declares proudly. Roger arched an eyebrow and looked at Brian.

 

“Oh? Good job, Harold!” He praises as he walks over. “Get off now, he won't try again.” The omega hums as he sets the water down and grabs a bottle of ibuprofen, shaking 2 pills into his hand, before grabbing the cough medicine and taking the lid off. Filling the lid/cup with the liquid. 

 

“Alright, mister. Take this medicine and I'll grab a cough drop for you. Are you hungry?” He says as Brian begins to sit up. Harold sitting beside the sick man, nodding with everything Roger was saying.

 

“Not very.” Brian hummed, quickly taking the pills. “But I have to pee, that's what Harold stopped me from doing.” Brian smiled softly at his son, his hand moving to pet the brown hair. He moved to stand, earning a glare from Roger. “I can piss in the bed if you'd like.” The alpha huffed, knowing this flu was making him snappy. “Sorry.” He muttered, moving to the bathroom. 

 

Once he came back Roger was still in the same place, waiting for him, but Harold was out of sight. Roger's hands were on his belly, pushing slightly into the round globe. 

 

“Are the boys kicking you?” Brian asked gently before letting out a small cough. He moved to his omega and put his hands on the round belly, feeling the little lives inside move and push against his hands. “Marz, Arez, be nice to your papa today.” Brian whispered to the belly, lifting Roger's shirt so he could feel the warm skin. “He had to deal with me, and I'm enough of a baby when sick. So you two need to  _ not  _ use his bladder as a pogostick today or have a kickboxing fight. Just take a long nap, then stretch for a minute, then go back to sleep. We know your anxious to let us know your in there, but  _ I  _ need you to be nice today.” Brian leaned down and pressed a few kisses to the round belly, feeling one of the boys limb bump against his lips. “Hey now, you two, I said be nice.” Brian laughed before coughing. “See, papa has to deal with this.”

 

“Ya know.” Roger giggles. “All that was so sweet, but I doubt they'll care to listen. And your voice is only exciting them.” He hums as he feels many more movements in his belly. “Now, lay down, love. I know you said you weren't hungry, but I'm still going to make you a little oatmeal. You need something. Harold!” He calls, hearing the little feet run back. The boy had his arms stuffed with movies and kid books.

 

“I got stuff!!” The boy announced as he ran in and placed the things on the bed. He picked a movie, Curious George, and headed to the TV in the bedroom. “Movie, papa…?”

 

Roger giggled again and walked over. He slowly kept himself down. Letting out a loud sigh as he hit the ground. He took the movie and started to set it up. Harold bounced happily before running back and climbing onto the bed.

 

“Okay! I got Nico!” Harold pulls a stuffed animal, hedgehog up and sets it on Brian. “Red.” He pulls his baby blanket on his daddy. “and I got books!” He grabs a book before settling beside Brian and opening the book to the middle page. Clearing his throat as he  _ looked _ at the words.

 

“Once upon a time, there was daddy. He was very sick-” The child started. Completely making the story up, but his eyes moved on the page as if he were reading. Just mimicking what he had seen his parents do. Occasionally flipping the page and turning it. Pointing to a Bunny and saying ‘ _ that's you. _ ’ or ‘ _ that's papa’ _ then continued his  _ reading _ .

 

Roger giggled as he quickly grabbed a Polaroid and took a quick picture of the scene before him. The movie was starting as the boy told his story. Smiling warmly, he shook his head and walked out to go make breakfast. Shaking the picture out and looking at it lovingly. 

 

The babes inside him were especially hyper as he moved around to the kitchen. Pinning the picture to the fridge before putting his hand on his bump and sighing. Leaning against the cool feeling of the fridge.

 

“Today will be fun…” He hums. Closing his eyes to have a moment before pushing himself to action and preparing breakfast.

 

Harold had long forgotten the book and was now staring at the TV with wide eyes. His mouth hung open as he giggled at the monkey making a mess of everything. But frowning as the monkey was alone.

 

“No… he's sad, daddy.” He pouts as he looks at his daddy.

 

“Yep.” Brian sighed before coughing. He hadn't been pay attention to the movie, instead dozing, but now he opened his eyes and focused on the screen. “All the other animals went home… hopefully George will get a home, we better keep watching.” Brian snuggled his son closer, using him much like a teddy bear as he fell back into a doze. 

 

He woke again when Harold moved, looking up with big blue eyes. “Can we take George home? What if we took him and gave papas babies to someone else?” 

 

“Harold.” Brian made himself wake fully and focus on the child. “I thought you were excited to have new baby brothers. Do you not want the babies now?” 

 

“Well, the babies are making papa tired. I don't want babies that are gonna make papa and you tired.” Harold sighed, looking down. “And… what if… what if papa loves the babies more than he loves me?” The little boys voice broke as tears filled his blue eyes. “I'm naughty and papa get mad at me, and so do you, and what if the babies don't make you mad… and what if you don't love me anymore.” Fat tears rolled down the chubby cheeks of the toddler as he pulled his baby blanket closer. 

 

“Oh, Harold. No, don't think that.” Brian whispered gathering the little boy into his arms. “Papa and I will always love you. Nothing is going to change that.”

 

‘ _ Roger, come here right now.’  _ Brian said across their bond as he hugged the little boy, shushing him as he waited for Roger.

 

Roger hurriedly in and eyes widened as he saw his child crying. He quickly sat at the bed and put his hand on the boys back.

 

“Why is my boy crying?” He asks sweetly to Harold, giving Brian a questioning look. Gently taking the sobbing boy into his arms.

 

“Yo-you an-and daddy wi-will love the-the babies more than me! An-and then I'll be forgotten!” The boy sobs. Roger's eyes widen.

 

“No no no no. Where is this coming from! Harold Steven Maylor, you look at me.” He says sternly, lifting the boys gaze to him. His face wet and red. Lip quivering as he tried to not cry. “Your father and I will always love you. You're  _ our _ son. We have plenty of room in our hearts for you  _ and  _ your brothers. And possibly more. You needn't worry, baby. We love our boy. You'll always have our love…”

 

“Bu-but- I make you mad! An-and- they make you tired!” Harold exclaims sadly. Roger tsks and shakes his head.

 

“Daddy makes me mad. Do you think I love him any less?” 

 

“We-well… n-no… papa loves daddy….” Harold looks down.

 

“And Papa makes daddy mad… plenty. So does daddy not love papa?”

 

“N-no!! Daddy loves papa…”

 

“And these babies… they make me tired and frustrated… do you think I love them any less?” Roger asks once more. The body looks at Brian before shaking his head.

 

“No… you love them… an-and I love them too…” Harold says softly. 

 

“You see? Just because someone makes you mad or tired or frustrated… it doesn't mean you don't love them. In fact, it shows you love them by staying with that person after any hardships. Daddy and Papa have had many fights, but we love each other and worked things out… Yes, you've made us mad before. But we worked with you and taught you better. Because we love you. And when your brothers are born, they will make you mad. But you will love them and teach them. Won't you? You'll be a good big brother, right?” Roger asks, tilting his head.

 

“Ye-yes…” Harold nods. Sniffling as he looks up. “Yeah… I'm gonna be a good big brother.” He gives a little smile.

 

“That's right, baby.” Roger smiles lovingly, kissing the boys head. Looking at Brian, he had tears in his own eyes and shook his head. But as he pulled away the fire alarm went off.

 

“Papa, are you cooking?” Harold asks simply, not shocked by the loud noise. Roger grumbled softly and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah…” He huffs before slowly getting up and waddling out of the bedroom to quickly fix whatever the hell happened.

 

‘ _ Do you need the fire extinguisher?’  _ Brian asked across their bond as he pulled his son into his lap. His omega immediately began cursing at him, Brian only smiled as he coughed. 

 

“See, Har, papa and I will love you not matter what. Every single day we love you more and more.  _ Nothing  _ will change that.” Brian tightened his arms and lay down, the boy on his chest. He ran his hand over the boys head, remembering when he was a tiny babe and would sleep on his chest, just like this. 

 

“Did you know, when you were a baby papa and I use to fight over who got to hold you. Papa always won, because he got to feed you, but on nights he was too tired I would hold you just like this.” Brian asked the little boy, watching as Harold chewed on his lip. “You would sleep so good, you were so warm. I would sing to you all night long, until my voice was gone.” Brian smiled, leaning down to kiss the child's nose. “I love you so much, Har.”

 

“I love you too, daddy. And I love papa.” The child cooed. Smiling up to the sick man. Harold let out a yawn as he rested right back on Brian's chest. He slowly drifted asleep as the movie played in the background. 

 

The fire alarm was finally off but there wasn't anymore commotion coming from the kitchen. It was just… quite. The movie and Harold's small breaths were the only sounds filling the room and house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! Follow us on tumblr and drop by our inbox! @darb6226 and @I-am-that-gay-shit
> 
> HI GUYS!!!!!!!! I just want to tell you all we love each and every single one of you, and thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> So I just wanted to say a few things to keep you all updated!!
> 
> 1) Alpha/omega has become a side project as we already have so many parts to it!! A lot of you have been asking about it!  
> 2) Updates may no longer be every night starting next week. I was put on mandatory over time at work and Jess is back to full time school 😒😒 We both wish these stories could be our full focus (we honestly tell each other that everyday) but real life is a bitch!
> 
> **3) SUNDAYS WILL NOW BE SIDE PROJECT SUNDAY!!! ** These will be the times we updated 101 Kink and Alpha/Omega. Also we have side project ideas we might add these Sundays.
> 
> Again thank you all for following our stories and the amazing comments!! Love y'all ~Lion_62


	3. Thunderbolts and Lightning, Very Very Frighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to the whole Maylor family. 
> 
> Brian, Roger, Harold, Marz, Arez, Clarity, Meadow, Lennon and Apollo.

Rain pounded against the window, making a soothing melody that made Brian yawn widely. The alpha snuggled closer to the warm body of his husband, pulling him closer in their spooning position. Roger hummed softly, wiggling his hips before settling under the heavy weight of Brian's hold and the blankets on top of them. 

 

Brian hummed back, his hips pressing forward into Roger ass, his lips moving behind Roger's ear. He began kissing at the younger man's neck, his hand rubbing at Rogers stomach. When Roger didn't tell him to stop, Brian let his hand slip under the blond waistband, his long fingers brushing the mans cock that was filling with blood. 

 

“Mmm, baby boy.” Brian whispered, pushing himself up on his elbow, his lips still moving over the pale throat. “I've missed you.” He let his hot breath wash over the wet skin from his kisses, making Roger shiver. “You feel-” 

 

_ Thrumb crash _

 

Lightning filled the room with white light, thunder quickly following, shaking the glass in the windows. Brian sighed, his hand moving from Roger's pants, his husband letting out a whine then a grumble, both of them breathing deep to get their arousal down. 

 

“ _ Daddy!”  _ A small voice cried, little feet pattering on the floor and into their room. “Daddy! Loud! Scary!” Apollo cried, his baby blanket and pacifier in hand. The two and half year old came to Brian's side of the high bed and began trying to pull himself up. “Daddy!” He cried, voice becoming wet with tears. 

 

“Alright, my little astronaut.” Brian sighed, quickly lifting the boy onto the bed. “Its okay.” Apollo wiggles his way into the middle of the bed, reaching for Roger. 

 

“Momma!” He cried, shoving his paci into his mouth. “Lawd, scawy!”

 

“Now, baby, I can't hear you with that paci in your mouth.” Roger scolds softly as he hugs the scared nearly 3 year old close. Not getting onto him too much for the pacifier since he was so scared. He gently rubbed the boys back and kissed his golden hair. “It's only thu-”

 

Another loud  _ clap _ of thunder filled the air, making the boy cry out and hide between his parents. Roger laughed softly when he heard footsteps hurrying down the hall. 

 

Looking up, he saw a blurr of golden and brown before there were two girls climbing up the floor of their bed. 

 

“Momma!” The blond exclaims, tears in her hazel eyes. Her lip quivering. 

 

“Daddy!” The burnett says in a similar fashion. Her blue eyes shimmer in tears.

 

“Clarity, dear.” Roger holds his arms out to the blond. Letting Brian care for Meadow. The two girls apart of a set of triplets. Though the other had yet to sho-

 

_ CLAP _

 

Another set of footsteps hurried through the hall and soon Roger saw the last of their  _ set _ at the door way. His dirty blond hair a mess and blue eyes wide with fear.

 

“Lennon.” Roger hums, “You okay?”

 

“Ye-yeah.. I-I just wanted t-to make sure the girls w-were okay.” Lennon pouts as Roger giggles and arches an eyebrow.

 

_ CLAPCLAP _

 

With a loud yell, Lennon darted to the bed and jumped on. Diving into the sea of his siblings already between his parents. Cuddling to his  _ mommas  _ chest.

 

“Oh, Lennon!” Roger laughs, rubbing the boys shaking back and looking at Brian. Smiling wisely as Apollo refused to let Brian go. The girls huddled together. 

 

_ CLAP _

 

Brian hugged his little astronaut and he looked up at Roger. Most thunderstorms ended up with their 7 children in bed with them. All 7 were like the omega and did not like sudden loud noise, so these nights were the worst. Brian didnt mind too much, he liked having his family close, the children safe and warm between the bonded pair. 

 

_ CLAP  _

 

The more pairs of feet came skittering into the room, Marz and Arez shoving at each other to get to the bed first. 

 

“No!” Apollo yelled when Marz tried to wiggle his way in between him and Brian. “Daddy!” Brian shushed the boys and let Marz lay behind Apollo, Brian's arm around them both. 

 

“Alright, calm down everyone.” Brian soothed, his long arms moving to touch each one of his children, making sure they were covered and calming down. The two girls lay in the middle of the bed, already falling back asleep, while Lennon moved over them to be closer to Brian. 

 

_ DRUMP CLAP _

 

The two men looked at each other then at the door, their oldest coming to the door. 

 

“Can I…?” Harold asked in a soft voice, looking at his omega father.

 

“Come, handsome boy.” Roger smiled warmly, holding his arm out. Laughing as Harold hurried over and slipped into the bed beside his  _ momma _ . Roger happily wrapped his arm around the oldest of his children.

 

He kissed Harold's soft brown hair and hummed as the older boys blue eyes slipped closed. A small yawn left his own mouth as he sleepily laid his head down. Eyes looking over to his lover with a sleepy smile. Blowing a kiss to Brian while his finger ran through Harold's hair.

 

Brian smiled back at his husband, his hand still moving blindly to touch each of their children, letting them know he was there.  _ I love you,  _ he mouths as Apollo falls asleep on his chest, his baby hand clutched in Brian's hair. 

 

_ CLAP  _

 

All the children and Roger jumped, but stayed calm in the safety of the warm bed. Brian reached as far as he could across the bed, only making it Marz, but wiggled his fingers for Roger to take.

 

Rger giggled and reached his shorter arm across their children. His fingers barely able to brush against Brian's, but it still made him happy. His eyes fluttering closed as he let a sleepy hum.

 

“Good night, babes.” He whispers. “Good night, my love…”

 

“Sleep good, my lambs.” Brian whispered to his kids.

 

“‘night, momma and daddy.” Came a few sleepy replies from their kids, all of them settling in for the night. 

 

“Good night, lover.” Brian smiled once more at Roger before settling in to sleep, knowing his babies and husband were all safe and snug close to him.


End file.
